


Heart

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: If Orion Black had a heart, he kept it well hidden.





	Heart

If Orion Black had a heart, he kept it well hidden.

People might say the same about Walburga too but it wasn’t true. Walburga’s heart had finally broken when her eldest son (she would assert that she had only ever had _one _son, now) had fled their home, bruised and bloodied. The hexes had been cast from her wand, but she had loved him in her own terrible twisted way.

Not Orion, though. Orion had sat calmly in his study as if the screams and shouts of his son echoing from downstairs were merely trees rustling in the breeze outside.


End file.
